The Remnants of Little J
by ExplosionsInTheSky33
Summary: Jenny decided she no longer wants to be the girl from Brooklyn. As she was cleaning out her closets, and the last remnants of Little J, the person she least expected showed up and even more memorable night. Oneshot of Episode "How to Succeed In Bassness
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this a Nate and Jenny one-shot. Its right after episode "How to Succeed In Bassness" which aired last Money. It's basically a continuation of the scene when Jenny is throwing out her old clothes onto the floor with her sewing machine. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nate Archibald was walking down the hallway of the Van Der Bass Humphrey apartment, when he heard of bunch of noises coming from the next room, on the right. As he walked into the doorway, a huge pile of clothes were thrown at him, hitting his hard chest then falling to the floor.

"Whoa," Nate exclaimed, throwing up his hands in defense. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" When he looked at who basically attacked him with couture clothes, it was the last person he expected to talk to tonight, Jenny Humphrey.

Jenny looked up, to see what happened "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." she said apologetically. _What was he doing here? _

Nate chuckled, "It's alright." then he looked around to see how messy her room was with clothes piled on the floor "Fall cleaning?" he joked

Jenny shook her head "Just getting rid of some old stuff." What Jenny really wanted to know was why he was here in her room talking to her? They haven't had an actual conversation since The Age of Innocence play when she just handed him a scarf.

"Dan's not here you know. He's either at NYU or the loft." Jenny pointed out. Nate hadn't changed one bit, physically. He still had his man bangs with his piercing blue eyes that felt like they were looking at her soul.

"Yeah I know. I just came by to thank Lily and your Dad for giving a donation to Tripp's campaign before I went to Grandfather's for dinner."

"Oh yeah, you're cousin that's running for Congress. How's that going?" asked Jenny. She remembered when Nate told her about the Vanderbilt family a long time ago. How politics were their staple and how he never wanted to be like them after what they did to him and his mom. Guess some people change.

Nate shrugged "It's alright. Not that exciting, but keeps me busy."

Jenny nodded. So much for small talk. Will it ever stop being awkward being in the same room with him? It's almost been a year since their falling out; shouldn't it be better by now?

Nate refocused his attention to the clothes on the floor again, not knowing what to say to Jenny. He noticed he's seen the outfits on Jenny before, what catches his eye the most is the purple and pink dress Jenny made a about a year ago.

Nate Archibald was not the type of guy that remembered what a girl was wearing, he couldn't tell you what he wore yesterday, let alone a year ago. This outfit just stood out to him because it was the day that he'd never forget, the day he started seeing Jenny as more then a friend. It felt like that time was eons ago. Before the Vanderbilt's, before college, before _anything_. He secretly hated himself for what he did to Jenny and how he treated her, she deserved better then him.

"So why are you getting rid of the clothes you made?" asked Nate "Shouldn't you keep these for like a portfolio for college?"

"Nate college is two years away."

"Yeah I know, but won't you need designs for FIT?" asked Nate

"I'm not going to FIT." Jenny said as if that was just a random question

"Jenny. FIT is your dream, you've told me a million times you wanted to go there!" Nate asked in shock.

"That was old Brooklyn loser Jenny Humphrey. The new Jenny Humphrey wants to go to an Ivy League, as every Queen should." Jenny said robotically as if that was programmed into her system

Nate just stood there. Who was this girl because she was absolutely not Jenny Humphrey. The Jenny he knew wanted to be a designer and be different from everyone else. This girl he was staring at was a stranger to him.

"I heard that Constance is like as if Blair and the Nairtini's never left. What happened to a democracy and everyone will be accepted?" asked Nate

"Things changed." Jenny said throwing her sewing machine, on the ground

Nate couldn't take this any longer. The old Jenny needed to come back immediately. "The only thing that's change Jenny is you. I don't even recognize you anymore."

"Maybe that's because we haven't talked in almost a year." Jenny shot back

"Or maybe it's because your letting this power at Constance get to you. You're becoming into a mini Blair instead of being yourself."

"Being myself wasn't good enough to be Queen. They were about to overthrow me and I had to step in or I would be Little J again." Jenny said.

"Who cares? From what I know the Little J I knew was a good person and would never change herself for someone else's benefit."

"You have no right to judge me Nate. We're not even friends."

"Yeah and I really wish it wasn't like that, I miss us being friends. And speaking of friends, Eric told me what happened at Chuck's hotel opening. He and Jonathan were your friends and you didn't listen to them." Nate pointed out

"That's different."

"Is it? Because I don't think it is at all." Nate shot back then picked up her sewing machine "Jenny. Don't give up your life for girl's who don't even care about you."

"Why are you doing this?" Jenny said, exasperated. She didn't want to argue with him, it brought her back to the worst night of her life, the Snowflake Ball.

"Because I care about you Jen. I've _always_ care about you."

That stopped Jenny right there. It brought her back to a whole other lifetime.

_"You are not my father; you are not my brother so why do you care so much?"_

_Nate sighed "Because....."_

That's when it all changed.

"If you cared about me, where were you when Agnes burned all of my designs and I was in a deserted alleyway crying? Where were you when I ran away from home? Where were you I spent my birthday alone in my room? You say you care about me Nate, but showing it is a whole nother thing." Jenny said as the tears from her eyes, fell down her face

Nate walked over to her and hugged her. It was the only he could do. She was right, he wasn't there for her. He screwed her over instead of actually showing how he really felt. "I'm so sorry Jenny."

Jenny breathed in Nate's scent. His scent reminded her of comfort and ease, back when everything was better and she was happier. "I screwed everything up."

Nate broke away from Jenny, moving a strand of hair out of her face. "You can fix it. You rule that school Jenny with or without those girls. You're so strong and you don't even know it. You being yourself _is_ good enough."

Jenny looked up at Nate "You should get going. You'll be late at your Grandfathers."

Nate smiled "I get it. I've outstayed my welcome." Nate turned around and walked to the door before stopping and turning back to Jenny "It's nice to know the real Jenny Humphrey is still here." and then....he was gone.

Jenny didn't know how long she stood there. It could've have been seconds to minutes, but she just stood there, not believing she just poured all her feelings out for the past year on Nate, they guy who broke her heart. She looked at her pile of clothes and the lonely sewing machine standing and picked it up from the trash and place it on her desk, right where it belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I decided to continue with the story because I feel it has a lot of potential. Hope you like it! You're going to love my spin on this, lots of Nate and Jenny drama.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

* * *

_Hello Upper East Siders_

_Gossip Girl here and it's that time of year again. While little children are making their Christmas List's two months too early, teenage girls are getting ready for the biggest night of their life: Cotillion. Ah yes it seems as it was only yesterday S and B were dancing the waltz with Lonely Boy and N and squeezing into size 0 dresses. But now it's a new year with a new set of Queen B's, cut throat as ever. Wonder if the most notorious Queen B or should be say J of all can handle it? _

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

_Holy. Crap._

It was one day before Cotillion and Jenny Humphrey was officially in panic mode. She was so behind compared to the other girls who have been planning for this night since they tried on their mother's heels as a little girl. Jenny was even more behind since she had the flu (not swine flu, to all the ignorant people who think if you have the flu its swine.)

She didn't even fit in with the other Upper East Side Queen B's, she barley understood the dances, and most importantly she didn't have an escort. Not having an escort at was like.....impossible. Jenny knew she had to find a date, a reasonable one as well, fast!

Rehearsals just ended and as Queen B's and their minions were piling out of the room to make it to their limos and Rolls Royce's, Jenny stayed behind. There was one actual plus to Cotillion, Lily was the head coordinator to Cotillion this year. Jenny knew Lily would take care of everything and make this night perfect for her.

"Jenny. Can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Lily, clutching her clipboard for dear life. That's all Lily did these days, it was like it was her own personal stress ball.

Jenny nodded and turned to her minions "You all can go now. We'll meet at my house tonight to discuss Cotillion." Once the minions scurried off from their Queen, Jenny walked over to Lily who looked severely stressed.

"Hey you wanted to see me? Is everything okay?" asked Jenny. She knew the answer. It had to be about her horrible dance skills.

"Well....not quite. I was just wondering if you found your escort for Cotillion yet."

_Oh that _thought Jenny. She didn't even want to think about that. "Um I haven't really got that situation all handled yet. My minions are working on it."

"Well better make it fast. Cotillion is tomorrow! Why don't you just asked your dance partner Tyler Danvers?" asked Lily

Jenny made a face, and not a happy one, "Lily. Tyler Danvers goes to York Prep, you know the lower class of private schools! Plus he's such a creeper."

Lily nodded. It was nice having a step-mom who understood your problems, cause she probably went through them at the same age. "That may be Jenny, but if you don't find one by tomorrow, Tyler is going to be your escort."

"Don't worry." assured Jenny "I'll find one."

* * *

"So why is the Lost Weekend cancelled?" asked Nate Archibald. Ten minutes ago he was sitting on his new couch in his apartment that he shared with his best friend. He couldn't be more excited for his Lost Weekend. He and Chuck were going to drunk, get laid (well he was), and just not care about the world outside.

"Because Nathaniel, I have to restore an eighteen year friendship." said Chuck as he sipped his scotch on the rocks.

"What are Blair and Serena fighting about this time?"

"Basically about one how each one loves the other one more."

"Can you even fight about that?" asked Nate. It's amazing how stupid stuff affects Serena and Blair's friendship. Why did girls do that to themselves?

"The question is how I can fix this. The last thing I need to deal with is an erratic Blair Waldorf that will burst any second."

"Shouldn't we let them handle this themselves?" asked Nate

"Nate this is Serena and Blair we're talking about. They're both are so stubborn they would never make up on their own."

Nate sighed "Alright, Fine. Do what you gotta do. Call if you need help since I now have nothing to do this weekend."

"Well...Cotillion is tomorrow; maybe you can find yourself a fresh debutante to corrupt?" Chuck suggested with a smirk

"That would be illegal." Nate said between laughing

"So is our herbal recreational entertainment, but I don't see you going all DARE over it."

"Don't you have a friendship to mend?"

Chuck smirked "I'll call you with the details. Goodbye Nathaniel, and remember don't do any I wouldn't do....which is nothing"

As soon as Chuck left Nate sat on the couch and turned on ESPN. As much as he loved ESPN, he didn't want to waste a whole weekend watching it. He began to remember what Chuck said about Cotillion being tomorrow, maybe he could stop by. He immediately stopped what he was thinking, he was 18 years old and the girls there were 16 and it would be extremely creepy for him to show up for no reason. He began to remember that Jenny was 16 and tomorrow would probably be her Cotillion. Maybe he could stopped by and see her? They haven't talked since he came by her penthouse a few weeks ago, which ended up with her crying into his arms. He remembered how different she looked then the last time he saw her. She looked older, mature, yet not the Jenny he'd known since he was 16. On second thought, Jenny would probably be too busy to even talk to him. Guess he just had to accept that this weekend was going to be uneventful.

* * *

"No, No, No, and No! How many times do I have to you girls that my escort must be perfect!" Jenny shouted. When she told her minions that they were meeting tonight at her penthouse, she expected them to be prepared with a huge amount of potential escorts, but all they brought were losers that even desperate Nelly Yuki wouldn't pick for an escort.

"What about DJ Hennigen from Trinity?" asked Jane, or also known as Minion #1

"He's 5'4 and I'm 5'8 when I'm not even wearing heels. Next please." Jenny said with frustration

"What about Colby Shriver from Claremont Prep, he's 6'3 and lacrosse player." said Sawyer, or also known as Minion #2

The actual good qualifications sparked Jenny's attention to his picture and he was actually cute then frowned once she saw a flawed detail "Yeah I'm sure his boyfriend wouldn't mind me being his date." she spat

For the next 10 minutes, the minions listed off almost ever boy in the Upper East Side and none of them were good enough. Jenny was near her breaking point.

"Do you three not understand that tonight is the most important night of my life? You obviously wouldn't understand that because you three will never be Queen. This is time to shine and show people I'm not Jenny from Brooklyn, but Jenny from the Upper East Side and Queen of Constance"

"What about Graham Collins?" suggested the quiet Kiera, also known as Minion #3

Jenny's attention turned to the minion. Jenny remembered hearing about Graham Collins before. He went to Nightingale where he was a swimmer and football player, and his parents owned a good chunk of MTV. He was perfect, rich, gorgeous, and most importantly of height.

"I want you three to contact him immediately. I'll be lucky if he isn't taken yet. Now Go." she ordered

Once she was alone, Jenny sighed and laid on her bed. Why was being Queen so stressful? Wasn't it all about the easy life and getting things you wanted? When Jenny finally sat up on her bed she looked at her sewing machine that was now sitting on her desk. She began to think about the night when Nate came into her room, which led to her crying in his arms. He told her that night that she was different and how she shouldn't be like Blair when she was Queen, but what did he know? Guys had it easy in the Upper East Side. They became powerful just by being rich and having good looks, girls had to work for it. Nate may have told her all that stuff, but she still had to follow the rules as Queen on how she must be strict and willing to give up what she loved for it.

She began to think if this thing with Graham Collins didn't work out, she could maybe call Nate and ask him to be her escort. After all Nate was pinnacle of escourts with him being in college and all. She began to think that Graham was actually the next generation of Nate Archibald with his athletics and looks. It would be even more perfect if she went with the original one. Plus Nate was someone she got along with well and she knew that would have fun together.

As she was about to dial Nate's number, a text came through.

_So I heard you need an escort. Wanna be my date? _texted Graham

Jenny smiled, her minions did work fast. Maybe they weren't useless after all. _I'd love to. See you at 5? _

_Okay. Can't wait :) _Graham texted back instantly

Jenny closed her phone and smiled to herself. Even though she wasn't going with Nate, she was going with Graham who was equally as good. Guess some things worked out for the best. Jenny knew that Cotillion would be a night she'd never forget.

* * *

Okay I know this chapter was very short, but this is going to be a set up before the actual Cotillion where there will be a lot of drama that never showed in the episode. I hope you all like it and give me some suggestion; I use them all the time! Read and Review!


End file.
